Ayame no Himitsu
by Kuroyuki Ryuuka
Summary: Une fille hors du commun pour une famille hors de contrôle. Quand elle débarque du passé et qu'elle atterrit dans les quartiers de la Varia, voilà ce que ça donne !
1. Retour vers le futur !

**Auteur :** Kuroyuki Ryuuka  
**Titre :** Ayame no Himitsu  
**Résumé :** Une fille hors du commun pour une famille hors de contrôle. Quand elle débarque du passé et qu'elle atterrit dans les quartiers de la Varia, voilà ce que ça donne !  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à AMANO Akira, mis à part Ayame et quelques autres qui arriveront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

**Genre :** Yaoi, Humour, Romance  
**Rating :** T pour le yaoi et les insultes.  
**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Désolé si il y a des OCC, je n'ai pas lu le début du manga. (J'ai commencé avec le tome avec Gamma dessus !)  
**Petit mot de l'auteur (Bis) :** Les chapitres seront du point de vue de l'héroïne à partir du chapitre 1 et le texte en gras au début situe l'endroit où l'on se trouve lorsque je commence mes chapitres.

* * *

Ayame no Himitsu

Prologue : Retour vers le futur !

* * *

" Mission X-27, tu auras juste à surveiller les faits et gestes de ces personnes. ", lâcha une personne à la voix grave, brandissant un petit paquet de feuilles devant elle.

Le possesseur de la voix était un homme aux cheveux de blés et aux yeux miel. Son teint était légèrement hâlé et il était habillé d'une chemise blanche, surmontée d'un ensemble noir rayé de blanc. Il était assis dans un des nombreux sièges de la salle et faisait face à une jeune fille, la regardant durement, les jambes croisés et une de ses mains posés sur les genoux, l'autre tendant le paquet de feuilles. La dite jeune fille avait de longs cheveux de jais et les yeux gris souris. Elle avait un teint très pâle et était habillé d'un bustier noir, couvert par une chemise blanche entrouverte et un large pantalon qui cachait une paire de bottes gothique lui arrivant au milieu des mollets. Elle était assise en face de l'homme, près de la porte d'entrée, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et semblait s'ennuyer à en mourir.

Les deux protagonistes se trouvaient dans un grand salon de couleur crème luxueusement décoré. Sur les murs, divers tableaux, d'un côté, les portraits populaires de l'époque et de l'autre, des peintures de paysages, ensoleillés ou fleuris. Le mur au fond de la salle était orné d'une grande tapisserie rouge sang, sur lequel était cousu en fil doré et argenté le blason de la Vongola Famiglia. Les fauteuils et les canapés étaient faits de cuir noir et entouraient l'unique table basse en ébène qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les grandes fenêtres qui étaient posées des deux côtés du salon laissaient filtrer la brise et la lumière du jour levant. La porte, elle, était faite de marbre blanc dans lequel se trouvaient des incrustations dorées qui prenaient diverses formes florales.

La jeune fille se releva de son siège en soupirant et sorti en levant la main au dessus de son épaule, sûrement en guise d'au revoir, juste après avoir attraper les feuilles qui lui étaient tendues. Elle marcha longtemps, déambulant dans les couloirs immaculés du manoir, feuilletant les papiers, regardant les photos, lisant les informations qui étaient marquées et s'arrêta devant une porte de bois de frêne. Elle entra à l'intérieur de la pièce sans brusqueries, les yeux fixés sur les feuillets entre ses mains.

Sortant le nez de ses papiers, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire en bois qui trônait près de la seule fenêtre de la petite pièce. Cette dernière était sombrement décorée. Des rideaux noirs empêchant la lumière de passer, un lit recouvert d'une couverture de la même couleur et au sommet du lit, un oreiller immaculé donnant un peu de vie à cette endroit glauque. Un bureau en ébène sur lequel était installé un ordinateur portable et où étaient éparpillés diverses feuilles de papiers, passant par de simples notes jusqu'à des relevés de banques, repartant vers des rapports à moitiés terminés et des gribouillages de divers calculs et de plans complexes.

Elle sortit un sac à dos de l'armoire et fourra quelques vêtements à l'intérieur. Elle glissa dans une poche intérieure l'ordinateur portable ainsi que divers objets servant à diverses choses informatiques et quelques papiers, dont les papiers qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle le mit et se dirigea vers une salle assez proche de sa chambre, défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied. L'homme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur lâcha un hoquet de surprise, sursautant et se redressa en vitesse, tendu comme pas possible. Reconnaissant la jeunette, il se détendit un peu avant de dire :

" Bonjour Ayame.  
- … , aucune réponse, comme d'habitude.  
- C'est pour ?, demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête et en remontant ses lunettes, ne faisant pas attention au manque de parole de la jeune fille.  
- Mission X-27.", lâcha la fillette en relevant la tête, lui lançant un regard vide.

L'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle déglutit difficilement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait aider la petite dans ses missions mais il avait toujours la chair de poule quand elle lui parlait - et les autres aussi, ce qui fait qu'elle était toujours en missions solo. Il lui proposa de s'installer pendant qu'il préparait son matériel. La jeune fille s'installa sur une des nombreuses chaises qui étaient éparpillées dans la salle, déposant son sac sur le bureau et retirant sa chemise. Elle se contenta de fixer le dos de l'homme pendant qu'il s'affairait dans son matériel. Ce dernier frissonna en sentant le regard froid derrière lui.

" Je suis pas venu ici depuis quand, Aoi?, demanda la jeune fille en baillant.  
- De… Deux mois je crois." , répondit ledit Aoi en palissant brusquement.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était banale, avec un bureau sur lequel se tenait un ordinateur fixe et autour de ce dernier, quelque chaises en bois. Mais cette salle était juste une façade, car un laboratoire était caché derrière la porte en fer au fond de la pièce. Aoi était un grand homme aux longs cheveux corbeaux, qu'il attachait avec un élastique rouge, et aux yeux couleur ciel, cachés derrière de petites lunettes en demies-lunes aux montures rouges. Il était habillé avec une blouse blanche sous lequel se trouvait un ensemble bleu nuit, composé d'un pantalon et d'un tricot.

Ce dernier la conduisit jusque dans le laboratoire après qu'elle aïe eu récupérer ses affaire et lui demanda son bras, qu'elle lui tendit sans broncher. Il lui fit une prise de sang et posa le petit tube qui contenait le sang dans une machine. Il s'installa devant un des ordinateurs dans la pièce et ne prêta plus attention à la fillette. Cette dernière profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se rendre près d'une grande plaque de réglages et de presser sur un bouton rouge barré d'une croix blanche, sous lequel était marqué " Futur entier ". Il la regarda bizarrement en la voyant près de cette plaque mais n'y fit pas plus attention, la priant d'entrer dans une des grandes cuves vides transparentes. Elle remit sa chemise et tint son sac par une de ses lanières. Elle entra à l'intérieur avant de lâcher une phrase qu'il ne comprit pas sur le coup :

" J'espère qu'on se reverra. "

Il ferma la porte transparente derrière elle et se retourna vers la plaquette de réglages, abaissant une poignée pourpre en regardant la fillette qui le fixait froidement, sourcils froncés. Des chaînes entourent alors cette dernière et l'emprisonnèrent complètement, ce qui la fit grimacer. Aoi continua de regarder la jeune fille, ne prêtant pas plus attention à la plaquette de réglages qui était sous ses yeux. Un sourire sadique échappa à cette dernière et elle disparu dans un gros "BOUM !", la cuve explosant en milles morceaux. Il parti en courant de la salle, craignant que quelque chose ne lui arrive à la figure.

Il courut jusqu'au salon où la jeune fille se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt et pénétra à l'intérieur sans frapper, le souffle court. L'homme blond fronça les sourcils en le voyant dans cet état et ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'il se passait, mais fut coupé par Aoi qui se mit à parler sans reprendre son souffle :

" Saboté la machine, partie dans le futur, peut pas revenir, c'est pas ce qui peut arriver, peut-être morte…

Il fut violement coupé par le blond :

- Stop ! Tu reprends ton souffle et raconte moi ça sans brusqueries ! "

Il reprit son souffle et se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils, l'air sombre. Il demanda doucement :

" Vous ne m'en voudrais pas, hein, Boss ?  
- Bien sûr que non, à moins que ce soit grave, répondit le Primo en le fixant avec douceur.  
- Ok… Voilà ce qui c'est passé… Elle est entrée dans mon bureau et m'a dit pour la mission. Je lui ai fait une prise de sang pour vérifier que tout concordait et quand j'ai relevé la tête, elle était près de la plaque de réglages. Je n'ai pas prêté attention à ça et je l'ai fait rentrer dans la machine. Elle m'a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris sur le coup… , commença-t-il en se tenant la tête entre les mains.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?, le coupa le Primo.

Il répondit :

- "J'espère qu'on se reverra." Ensuite j'ai fermé la porte vitrée derrière elle et j'ai enclenché le mécanisme pour l'envoyer dans le futur…

Il fut de nouveau coupé :

- Sans vérifier la plaque, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui…, répondit -il, elle a lâché un de ses sourires sadique et le temps que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, elle avait déjà disparu, en même temps que la cuve avait explosé… Ensuite j'ai accouru ici et vous connaissez la suite. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut lui arriver, vu que le test de cette commande devait être fait cet après-midi.", termina-t-il en fixant le Primo sans vraiment le voir.

Il se releva en baissant les yeux, ses pensées perdues dans le vide. Giotto lâcha une question qui ressemblait plus à une affirmation, la voix tremblante :

" Elle s'en sortira. Elle n'est pas la fille de Natsume Shin pour rien, hein ? "

* * *

**To be continued**

**Bientôt sur vos écrans ! :**

Des rencontres ! : "Déchet, t'est vraiment obligée de me rentrer dedans pour me voir ?"

Des révélations ! : "_Tu_ es la dernière à pouvoir lire ces inscriptions, donc protège les bien."

Voilà le prologue complet ! L'autre étais juste un test mais… J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Lâchez des critiques ou des encouragements, même des conseils, ça me ferais plaisir et je continuerais d'écrire, même si ça risque d'être un désastre.

**À vous les studios !**


	2. Rencontre et Vérité

**Auteur :** Kuroyuki Ryuuka  
**Titre :** Ayame no Himitsu  
**Résumé :** Une fille hors du commun pour une famille hors de contrôle. Quand elle débarque du passé et qu'elle atterrit dans les quartiers de la Varia, voilà ce que ça donne !  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à AMANO Akira, mis à part Ayame et quelques autres qui arriveront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.  
**Genre :** Yaoi, Humour, Romance  
**Rating :** T pour le yaoi et les insultes

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Désolé si il y a des OCC, je n'ai pas lu le début du manga.  
**Petit mot de l'auteur (Bis) :** Les chapitres seront maintenant du point de vue de l'héroïne et le texte en gras au début situe l'endroit où l'on se trouve lorsque je commence mes chapitres.

* * *

Ayame no Himitsu

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre et vérité.

* * *

**Un sourire sadique échappa à cette dernière et elle disparu dans un gros "BOUM !", la cuve explosant en milles morceaux…**

Je me sentis tout d'un coup aspirée en arrière et me retrouvais les fesses part terre, mon sac entre les jambes et, par dessus le marché, avec un violent mal de tête. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, mis à part que je me trouvais dans une vieille ruelle, vu qu'un vieux lampadaire luisait non loin de là, éclairant faiblement la ruelle. Il faisait nuit et ça m'arrangeait. Un léger couinement me fit tourner la tête vers la gauche. Deux rats se disputaient pour un petit morceau de pain, se le tirant l'un vers l'autre. Un sourire vague se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque je vis ça et je me relevais en chancelant, prenant soin de prendre mon sac au passage.

Une odeur nauséabonde s'échappait d'une poubelle ouverte assez près de moi, me forçant à m'éloigner et à me boucher le nez pour ne pas être prise d'une crise de vomissements. Je remarquais une grosse ombre près de cette dernière et me penchais légèrement pour mieux la discerner. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme au crâne dégarni et avec une longue barbe blanche crasseuse. Il était habillé d'un vieux tricot blanc terni par le temps et d'un pantalon usé rapiécé de presque partout, le tout recouvert par une grande veste marron, trouée par endroit.

Tenant mon sac par une de ses lanières, je me mis à marcher vers la seule source de lumière qui me guidait dans la noirceur de la nuit. Ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qui se trouvait devant moi, je percutais quelque chose de plein fouet, me retrouvant de nouveau par terre. Je relevais les yeux et vis que ce soit disant "quelque chose" était un homme de grande stature. Il me dévisageait avec froideur, comme si je n'étais qu'un vieil objet à ses yeux. Je le détaillait alors de la tête aux pieds, après avoir poussé un soupir las.

Cet homme était habillé d'une chemise immaculée par dessus laquelle il avait négligemment posé une veste de cuir noir, n'ayant visiblement pas l'envie de l'enfiler. Un pantalon de la même matière que sa veste couvraient ses jambes mais était surmonté d'une paire de bottes assortie à son ensemble. Ses cheveux ébène étaient coupés courts, mais quelques plumes pendaient par-ci par-là, recouvrant sa nuque du nuage coloré. Ses yeux rouge sang exprimaient une profonde solitude mais surtout une fureur sans égal. Son teint était plutôt hâlé, virant vers une couleur sablée foncée, s'accordant bien avec sa couleur de cheveux et ses yeux carmins.

Après quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles nous détaillâmes mutuellement, il me dit d'une voix sifflante et haineuse :

" Déchet. T'es vraiment obligée de me foncer dedans pour me voir ? "

N'attendant même pas que je lui réponde, il continua son chemin dans la rue sombre, seulement éclairée par les faibles néons des lampadaires qui s'éteignaient sur son passage, comme si l'aura puissante de cet homme les écrasaient. Mon regard le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision, me faisant sursauter. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas vu des yeux de couleur sang. Était-ce une coïncidence que mon père aïe eu les mêmes yeux lorsqu'il était furieux ? A ce souvenir, je me releva en prenant mon sac, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Une douce brise se leva, faisant voleter mes cheveux autour de moi et mon sourire s'accentua encore. Je commença à marcher sans but, laissant mes pas me guider je ne sais où.

Après quelques minutes de marche, je me retrouvais dans ce qui me semblait être un parc, vu les arbres que se dressaient par-ci, par-là autour de moi. Je remarquais une balançoire près de l'endroit où j'étais et allais m'asseoir dessus, ouvrant mon sac en même temps. Une fois assise, j'en sortis mon ordinateur l'allumais, tapais mon mot de passe et repérais un réseau internet. Quelle merveille cette création !  
Heureusement pour moi que j'avais déjà fait plusieurs voyage dans cette époque et que j'avais réussi à m'imprégner des diverses "coutumes", du genre Internet et autres nouveautés, sinon je ne serais qu'une pauvre fillette paumée. J'éclatais de rire à cette constatation et commençais mes recherches. Je craquais quelques sites d'informations et notais sur un bloc note préalablement sortit les informations intéressantes sur les personnes que je devais surveiller.

J'éteignis mon ordinateur et me releva en grognant, le poing serré sur la lanière de mon sac, si bien que mes jointures en blanchirent. Je pesta et commença à marcher vers le centre du parc. La brise qui s'était levée battait dans mes cheveux, les faisant voler dans un ballet effréné autour de moi. J'ai failli être repérée à cause de toutes ces mesures de sécurité qu'ils ont posés sur leur réseau ! Je m'assis près d'un arbre, posait mon sac à côté de moi et finis par m'assoupir après quelques minutes...

" Ohayo gozaimasu, Ayame-chan !", me hurla-t-on dans les oreilles.

D'un coup d'oreiller, j'envoyai valdinguer la traîtresse de personne qui venait de me réveiller... Comment ça, avec un oreiller ? Je sursauta et me redressait d'un coup, le soleil me tapant dans les yeux, m'obligeant à les plisser pour y voir un petit peu. Je sentis un douce caresse dans mes cheveux et lorsque j'y vis un peu plus clair, je remarquai que ce n'étais pas une mais deux personnes qui se tenaient près de moi.  
L'un, grand, aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux de même couleur légèrement tirés, me caressait les cheveux. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de couleur noir et il avait une serviette posée sur les épaules. Son teint légèrement hâlé faisait ressortir la finesse de ses traits et la couleur légèrement rosée de ses lèvres. Il était finement musclé et cela le rendait légèrement efféminé chose qui lui allait bien. L'autre personne, un peu plus petite, avait des cheveux de couleur bleu ciel coupés courts, dont trois mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux et ces derniers étaient de couleur légèrement plus foncée. Il était assis en tailleur par terre, une expression boudeuse sur le visage. Une petite serviette de couleur blanche lui enserrait la taille et il appuyait dessus avec les mains entre ses jambes croisées, cherchant à se cacher. Son teint blanchâtre, presque translucide, lui donnait un air juvénile qui était coupée par son expression boudeuse.

Nous nous trouvions dans une vaste chambre sobrement décorée. Les murs étaient peint d'un blanc uni, parfois entrecoupée d'autocollants noirs collés par-ci par-là. Le lit sur lequel j'étais allongée était couvert de draps citons et les oreillers étaient chocolat. Une commode en bois verni se trouvait près du lit où j'étais avachie. Un cadre-photo était posé dessus et contenait une photo des deux hommes qui tenaient chacun une main d'une petite fille, qui n'était autre que moi encore très jeune. Une grande fenêtre se trouvait à côté, laissant filtrer à travers les rideaux de soie blanche la lumière du soleil à peine levé. L'homme aux cheveux bleus était assis sur une moquette de couleur sapin qui avait un aspect doux et moelleux et semblait apprécier avec délice ce touché, malgré l'expression boudeuse qui était peinte sur ses traits.

Cette drôle de paire me fit éclater de rire et je sautais sur l'homme aux cheveux bleus, mon coussin en avant. Il lâcha un cri aigu et voulut partir mais déjà je le frappais gentiment. Commença alors une bataille de polochon et nous éclatâmes de rire tous ensemble. L'argenté finit par tomber du lit tellement il riait, nous faisant redoubler de rire. Plusieurs années que je n'avais pas eues de fou rire comme ça... Un sourire triste se dessina doucement sur mes lèvres, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'argenté. Lorsque les rires furent dissipés, le bleuté habillé et que nous fûmes tous assis sur la moquette, je posais la question que me chatouillais la langue :

" Pourquoi ? "

Un ange passa... Puis un deuxième... Et pour finir, ce fut tout le cortège d'ange qui chantait qui défila devant moi en me regardant narquoisement. Une veine palpita dangereusement sur ma tempe et je les chassais en battant des bras devant moi, m'attirant les regards incrédules des deux hommes. Le bleuté déglutit avec peine en essayant de ne pas sourire et lâcha enfin un :

" Shin...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mitsuomi, dit doucement le dénommé Shin.  
- Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant !, protesta ledit Mitsuomi.  
Si Shin avait des fusils à la place des yeux, Mitsuomi serait une passoire à l'heure qu'il est. L'argenté allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque je frappa Mitsuomi sur le crâne en disant :  
- J'ai déjà huit ans. Si j'étais encore une enfant, tu crois que j'aurais fait toutes les horreurs que j'ai fait pendant ces quatre ans ? "

Les deux hommes me dévisagèrent bizarrement avant de lâcher un hoquet de surprise. Ils se regardèrent et Mitsuomi hocha la tête avec lenteur. L'argenté ouvrit la bouche avec hésitation et sous la pression de mon regard, il se lança :

" C'est une très vieille histoire, qui date d'à peu près deux ans avant ta naissance. J'ai rencontré Mitsuomi à cette époque là, et j'étais encore fiancé à ta mère. Ce fut le coup de foudre, comme tu a pu le voir durant toutes ces années. Malheureusement, nos Familles étaient en conflit en ces temps là et jamais les Parrains n'auraient voulu que leurs héritiers ne deviennent amis. Commença alors notre amitié secrète et passionnée, mais nous ne nous voyions que deux fois par semaine, de peur de nous faire remarquer. Je passe sur certains détails que tu dois déjà avoir saisi..."

Un sourire sadique s'étira sur mes lèvres et Mitsuomi rougit violemment en baissant la tête. Mon père continua en souriant :

" Nos rencontres se firent encore plus fréquentes, jusqu'à ce que les Parrains ne découvrent notre amitié. Nous fûmes séparés pendant deux mois, mais nous menions chacun de notre côté une rébellion envers le Parrain pour toutes les guerres qu'il faisait vivre aux familles, alors qu'elles ne se détestaient pas entre elles. Ces derniers furent éjectés de leurs 'trônes' et nous prîmes leurs places. Nous fusionnâmes les familles et la renommèrent la "Neuro Famiglia", et malgré le fait que nous ne formions qu'une seule et unique famille, elle était séparée en deux branches, les Takayanagi et les Natsume. Les Takayanagi faisaient partit de l'élite en tant qu'assassins et voleurs tandis que les Natsume excellaient dans l'art de la tromperie et du mensonge. Ta mère te mit au monde lors de l'alliance mais elle mourut quelques heures plus tard. Elle était la seule à connaître ma relation avec Mitsuomi et elle me demandant simplement de prendre soin de toi, de vivre heureux avec lui, de t'élever comme une véritable fille de mafieux et de t'appeler Ayame. J'ai fait ce qu'elle m'avait demandé mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de te voir grandir...", termina-t-il en un sourire triste.

Mitsuomi enlaça doucement mon père et lui donna un chaste baiser sur la joue. Mon père lui rendit son étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Mon sourire sadique se tordit affreusement et je me releva père, son amant et toute notre Famille étaient morts depuis déjà quatre ans. Les quatre premières années de ma vie furent les meilleures, commençant par chamailleries incessantes avec Mitsuomi jusqu'aux disputes violentes entre eux, repartant vers les batailles de polochons et leurs ébats nocturnes qui m'empêchaient parfois de m'endormir, se terminant sur un fond de bonheur pur. J'allais souvent jouer dans les laboratoires des chercheurs de la Famille et même, parfois, je me chamaillais avec les gardes parce que j'avais osé leurs faire des croches-pieds mais malgré le fait que je n'aïe pas connu ma mère, j'ai réussi à vivre normalement parmi tous ces mafieux, eux qui me considéraient comme leur propre fille.

Je me dirigea vers la fenêtre, écartais les rideaux et ouvrais cette dernière. Elle donnait sur le jardin fleuri qui se réveillait doucement. Je m'appuyais dessus et laissais le vent me balayer les cheveux. Je "vis" Mitsuomi lâcher mon père et se relever lui aussi. Il s'approcha tout doucement de moi et j'entendis un petit grincement, comme lorsque l'on frotte une chaîne à un médaillon.  
Les doux rayons orangés du soleil de posèrent sur ma peau, me procurant une douce sensation de chaleur. Mitsuomi se positionna derrière moi et me passa doucement une chaîne autour du cou. Je baissa la tête et vis qu'il s'agissait d'une chaînette en argent où pendait un médaillon doré. Je porta ma main à ce dernier et le relevais légèrement, me laissant découvrir ce qu'il y avait dessus. De petites gravures le parcourait, complètement incompréhensibles, mais ce qui m'attira le plus, ce fut cette gravure là, une sorte de bouclier à trois pics sur lequel était gravé "Neuro" au centre.  
Je leva un sourcil perplexe mais n'eu pas le temps de poser une seule question que je sentis la main de Mitsuomi se poser sur mon épaule gauche en disant :

" Nous n'avons plus le temps. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que tu es la seule à pouvoir lire ces inscriptions, donc protège les bien. "

Tout doucement, la main de Mitsuomi s'effaça, tout comme le décor et avant que tout ne finisse de s'estomper, je sentis mon père m'enlacer par derrière et j'entendis sa voix qui me murmurais doucement à l'oreille :

" Au revoir, ma fille. Si tu a besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à fouiller au plus profond de toi la Famille, nous te recevrons avec joie "chez nous" et en cas de besoin, nous viendrons t'aider dans ton périple, même sans ta permission. "

Un rire doux m'échappa et lorsque tout disparut, je me sentis tomber dans le néant et tout d'un coup, je me réveilla en sursaut, des sueurs froides me parcourant le dos. Je porta machinalement ma main à mon cou et sentis tout de suite la chaîne. Ainsi ce rêve se répercutait dans le réel. Je me leva doucement, sentant les rayons du soleil levant sur ma peau et mon sac sur l'épaule, je me mis à marcher vers un endroit que seuls mes pas connaissais...

* * *

**To be continued...**

Voici le chapitre un tant attendu ! Cela fait des semaines et des semaines que j'essaye de le poster mais l'inspiration ne venant jamais, je n'ai jamais pu le faire avant aujourd'hui. Désolé pour l'attente et encore merci à ceux qui passent, même si ils ne laissent jamais de rewiews... Bye bye et bonne route !

**Bientôt sur vos écrans ! :**

Une rencontre ! : " Mais qu'est-ce qu'une gamine fout dans cette forêt ?  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'un mec fout à me mater ?"

Une engueulade ! : " Espèce de vieux crouton ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi et de mon passé hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de tout ce que j'ai fait pour arriver ici ?"

**A vous les studios !**


End file.
